KHS KEBANJIRAN, Tolong
by Ai Cute
Summary: KHS kebanjiran. Uuh ini menyebalkan. Awal yang buruk untuk ajaran baru. Lihat! Naru-chan ke sekolah dibonceng polisi? Gawat. Sakura sepedamu berenang di dekat selokan. Huru hara di awal masuk sekolah. Oneshoot. RnR sebanyak-banyaknya ya.


KHS KEBANJIRAN, Tolong

Summary :

KHS kebanjiran. Uuh ini menyebalkan. Awal yang buruk untuk ajaran baru. Lihat! Naru-chan ke sekolah dibonceng polisi? Gawat. Sakura sepedamu berenang di dekat selokan. Huru hara di awal masuk sekolah.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

WARNING

Cerita abal, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : ^_^

Author Note :

Bagi yang menantikan fic TKI Number Uno, maaf belum bisa Ai publish. Udah Ai ketik kok, tapi masih tersimpan di laptop. Trus pas udah mau dipublish, charger laptop Ai terbakar jadi laptopnya mati. Sialnya di toko stok charger laptop Ai lagi kosong. Jadi Ai mesti nunggu. Sabar ya. Nanti kalo dah kebeli Ai publish kok.

Ini fic untuk pelampiasan bagi Ai yang lagi galau karena kenapa oh kenapa fic yang charanya Naruto kebanyakan berisi cerita romance. Ai jadi males bacanya. Nggak ada genre lainnya kah? Sory Ai bentar lagi menghadapi sidang cerai jadi lagi nggak ingin baca cerita romance nan absurd. Ai lagi nggak ingin romantis-romantisan. Ai jadi ingin nangis kalo bacanya.

Cukup sekian curcolnya. OK langsung saja ke TKP. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi hari, kediaman Namikaze sudah rame sekali mirip pasar. Glontang-glontang…. Brukkkk…. Tap…..tap…tap… Siapa lagi kalo bukan gara-gara tokoh utama kita Naruto? Ia bangun pagi buta hanya demi biar nggak terlambat sekolah di hari pertama masuk setelah libur musim panas kemarin. Tumben ni anak udah bangun. Biasanya juga 30 menit mau bel baru bangun?

Ternyata ini gara-gara ancaman Kakashi sensei. Jika ia datang telat lagi, maka ia akan dijadikan tukang kebun di skeolah selama satu semester. Hiiii…, siapa yang nggak takut coba? Naruto kan males. Mana mau ia disuruh bersih-bersih.

"Ka San. Sepatuku mana?" teriak Naruto kebingungan nyari sepatu.

"Di rak sepatu, sayang." Balas Kushina yang juga teriak dari dapur. Dia mah selalu bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan karena Minato harus berangkat pagi. Ia mau dinas ke luar kota.

Pukul 06.30 semua sudah siap. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang, hanya bertiga. Kedua kakak Naruto kuliah di luar kota jadi tak lagi tinggal bareng mereka.

"To san. Nanti bisa nganterin Naru, kan?" tanya Naruto setelah minum susu sebagai penutup sarapan.

"Maaf sayang. Tou san tak bisa. 30 menit lagi tou san harus sudah ada di bandara. Tao san tak ingin terlambat." Kata Minato lembut. Matanya menyorotkan rasa bersalah. Ini pertama kalinya ia tak mengantar Naruto sekolah. "Naru naik sepeda saja ya?" lanjutnya.

Minato mengambil koper dan pamitan pada anak dan istri tercinta. Naruto melepas kepergian tou san sedikit manyun karena terpaksa ke sekolah naik sepeda. Minato merasa geli dengan sikap kekanakan putri bungsunya ini. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto lembut tanda sayang. Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian makin manyun. Ia kan sudah susah payah menata rambutnya, eh malah diberantakin. Tapi ia memeluk ayahnya tersayang, sebelum ayah sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi sebagai salam perpisahan.

Setelah kepergian ayahnya, Naruto pergi ke garasi tempat sepedanya disimpan. Sungguh nggak elit untuk seorang Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekolah kan jauh. Kalo jalan kaki, kapan sampainya? Telat lagi dong. 'Moga aja ia masih ingat caranya naik sepeda.' Doa Naruto dalam hati. Sudah lama ia tak naik sepeda, jadi sudah agak-agak lupa.

Ia bersihkan sepedanya dengan mengelapnya hingga konclong. Sayang bannya bocor dan udah soak. Jadi nggak bisa dipakai dong. Terus gimana ia sekolah? "Ka San." Teriaknya bingung.

"Ada apa lagi sayang?"

"Bannya bocor. Trus Naru ke sekolah naik apa dong?"

"Naik buslah. Masa jalan kaki."

"Tapi, Ka San..?"

"Uang sakumu Ka San tambah deh." Kata Kushina sambil memberi Naruto uang tambahan. "Udah sana pergi! Nanti telat." Lanjutnya karena Naruto masih berdiri saja.

Naruto pun jalan dengan langkah gontai ke halte bus dekat rumahnya. Ia kan nggak pernah naik bus. Gimana kalo kesasar? 'Ah udahlah. Semua bus kan sama nggak mungkin kesasar.' Batinnya cuek asal masuk naik bus nggak lihat nomor dan jurusannya. Ia langsung ngambil tempat duduk dekat jendela. Tubuhnya diayun-ayun oleh bus, membuat ia ngantuk berat. Ia pun tertidur pulas.

Ia terbangun gara-gara tepukan ibu-ibu berusia 40an. "Adik mau ke Suna? Nggak sekolah ?"

'Suna? Siapa yang mau ke Suna? Dia kan mau ke KHS.' Batinnya bingung. Suna kan sebelah Timur Konoha sedangkan KHS terletak di dekat perbatasan Kiri sebelah Barat Konoha. Ia memproses keterangan ibu itu dengan otaknya yang masih ngehank karena bangun tidur.

Loading 25%

35%

45%

55%

75%

100% komplit.

Ia terjaga seketika. Ia lihat pemandangan sekitar. Benar kata ibu itu. Ini bus jurusan ke Suna. 'Oh god. Mampuslah dia. 15 menit lagi bel berdentang.' Batinnya lemas. Ia segera turun di halte terdekat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha. Sekarang bagaimana ia ke KHS? Uang saku tinggal dikit. HP lowbat. Pulsa tak ada. Dan yang terpenting ia tak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Ia kan anak rumahan tak tahu jalan-jalan di Konoha selain diantar ayahnya. Kali ini mampuslah dia.

"Aaah…. Mami. Gimana ini?" katanya nelangsa seorang diri di halte. Ia jalan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

Nguinggg nguinggg nguinggg dari kejauhan terdengar sirine motor patroli. "Aha. Naik itu aja." Pikirnya senang. Ia langsung mencegat palisi patroli ke tengah jalan. Nyaris aja ia ketabrak dan membuat polisi yang bernama Shisui kena serangan jantung.

"Dik kalo lagi patah hati jangan langsung bunuh diri. Hidup masih panjang. Masih banyak hal yang bisa adik lakukan." Kata Shisui menasehati sok tahu. Ia mengira Naruto mau bunuh diri.

Hik hik hikssss. Naruto menangis bawang bombay. "Pak, tolongin saya. Hik hik hik…Tolong antar saya ke rumah. Hik..hiks… Saya menyesal udah mau bunuh diri. Hik… Saya janji tak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Naruto berbohong agar pak polisi kasihan dan mengantarnya. Kalo ia mengira dia bolos kan bisa-bisa Naruto berakhir di kantor polisi.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku antar. Rumahmu dimana?" kata Shisui percaya. Habis Nrauto kelihatan melas kayak orang yang sudah putus harapan gitu. Ia sama sekali tak lihat senyum kemenangan Naruto.

**SKIP TIME**

Pagi hari KHS sudah rame. KHS memiliki dua pintu gerbang selatan dan utara. Meski tak ada diskriminasi, entah mengapa orang-orang yang lewat pintu gerbang itu bisa seragam. Pintu selatan dilewati anak-anak yang rajin, otaku, dan displin. Pokoknya anak-anak telatan eh salah teladanlah. Sedangkan pintu utara sering digunakan oleh anak-anak yang .…..

Ha ha ha…. Terdengar suara tawa gerombolan kakak kelas berpenghuni tetap dan di luar kategori aka Akatsuki. Gerombolan yang tak pernah pake seragam dan membuat seragam sendiri itu berjalan dengan santai tak memerdulikan tatapan aneh penghuni KHS yang lain. Penampilan mereka mulai dari campuran monster ikan, penghuni rumah hantu, tanaman kanibal, boneka, sampai bishounin. Tak jelas ganteng tidaknya.

Sasuke yang masuk tim disipliner pintu sebelah utara menutup wajahnya malu. Kenapa hayo? Karena kakaknya masuk gerombolan absurd itu. Kakaknya sih penampilannya sedikit normal kalo seragam geng Akatsuki mereka tak dihitung.

"Sudah pergi Sas." Kata Neji maklum. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kakak elo masih ikutan Akatsuki?"

"Hn. Nggak usah dibahas." Kata Sasuke datar. Dalam hati ia memaki kakaknya. Dia itu selain Obito, Uchiha paling tidak Uchiha. Uchiha kok suka tebur senyum, mengedipkan mata genit, dan beuhhh kata-kata sok puitisnya sat lagi menggombal. Huekkk, Sasuke jadinya ingin muntah. Sepertinya gen Uchiha tidak menetes di tubuhnya. Kalo nggak lihat wajah kulkasnya mungkin ia dikira bayi tertukar. Sasuke sampai malu mengakuinya sebagai kakak.

Akatsuki berlalu diganti pasangan kucing dan anjing karena keduanya saling berantem. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sedikit menyembunyikan diri di belakang Neji yang tingginya sama dengannya. Bukannya takut. Dia hanya malas mendengar teriakan memekakkan telinga milik dua FG fanatiknya.

Sakura mengulum senyum cerah. Hari ini ia memakai seragam baru, sepatu baru, dan tas baru. Rambutnya baru saja di rebonding di salon ternama jadi terlihat halus. Ino pasti iri padanya. Ya walau ia sekolah naik sepeda karena orang tuanya kelas menengah ke bawah, tapi kan yang penting masih bisa gaya.

Ino yang baru keluar dari mobil sedan ayahnya tersenyum sinis. Matanya mengejek penampilan norak Sakura yang selalu bersaing dengannya untuk menjadi gadis paling populer di KHS. "Dasar kamseupay. Nggak modal, tapi berlagak." Desisnya tak suka. Mereka dulunya berteman. Sejak sekolah di KHS mereka tiba-tiba musuhan karena berebut perhatian Sasuke, the most wanted di KHS.

Persaingan sengit keduanya sudah diketahui semua penghuni KHS, tapi sepertinya guru-guru pada tak sadar. Mereka terus saja di satu kelaskan dan di satu kelompokan. Akibatnya perang selalu pecah. Bikin semua orang kesal. Lihat saja! Mereka sudah saling melempar death glear di pagi ini yang membuat pintu gerbang panas. Untung mereka segera pergi karena deathglear gratisan Sasuke, Neji, plus Gaara.

"Dasar merepotkan. Pagi-pagi sudah berantem." Kata Shika males lihatnya.

Kalimat Shika diamini para cowok macam Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Mereka tim kedisiplinan jadi stand by di depan gerbang. Setelah itu muncul lagi pasangan aneh. Kali ini Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tenten, bisa jalannya lebih pelan? Aku capek ngejarnya." Kata Hinata ngos-ngosan.

"Aduh Hinata, yang cepat, dong! Telat nanti. Elo lelet banget kayak siput." Gerutu Tenten kesal dengan Hinata. Temannya ini jalannya kayak putri Solo, lama banget. Dia kan jadi pegel-pegel nungguin biar Hinata nggak ketinggalan.

"Hah…. Dasar pasangan aneh. Si kancil dan si siput." Komentar Kiba lelah lihat Hinata-Tenten yang dari tadi saling menggerutu. Adik sepupunya Neji ini jalannya super lelet dengan Tenten yang jalannya kayak kancil, sungguh itu pemandangan paling membosankan untuk para tim disiplin yang dari tadi boring.

Lima menit kemudia muncul lagi pasangan aneh.

"Temari! Kenapa sih, kipasmu nggak ditinggal di rumah aja? Lihat ini! Rambutku berantakan gara-gara kena kipasmu mulu." Gerutu Tayuya kesal. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang dari tadi tersangkut kipas Temari.

Temari nyengir. "Elo kan bawa suling kesayangan elo. Jadi wajar dong kalo gue juga bawa barang kesayangan gue."

"Tapi kan kipasmu segedhe gambreng. Nyusahin orang, tahu." Balas Tayuya.

"Iya maaf-maaf." Kata Temari menemani Tayuya ke kelas karena mereka sekelas.

"Ngapain, sih kakak elo bawa yang gituan ke sekolah?" celetuk Neji heran.

"Katanya itu belahan jiwanya. Makanya ia nggak bisa ninggal di rumah." Kata Gaara.

"Belahan jiwa? Kipas bulukan itu?" kata Neji tak percaya.

"Ssst jangan keras-keras. Kala sampai Temari-nee denger. Bisa diterbangin elo entar." Kata Gaara memperingatkan.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Kenapa ya yang datang lewat pintu gerbang ini yang aneh-aneh? Kayaknya jaga pintu selatan lebih seru deh. Beruntung banget Utakata dan Menma.' Batin Sasuke. Meski bosen, wajahnya tetap datar. Ia melihat jam tangan. Dua menit lagi bel. Jadi pintu harus segera ditutup.

Tin tin tinnnn terdengar suara klakson motor plus suara nguing nguing nguinggg… 'Lho kok ada suara motor polisi. Memang ada pencurian ya?' batin Sasuke heran begitu juga dengan keempat temannya. Mereka lihat polisi itu berhenti dan sang penumpang turun dari motornya.

"Sudah sampai, Pak. Rumah saya ada di sebelah sana! Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati mengambil keputusan." Kata Shisui sebelum melajukan motornya lagi.

"Da da… hati-hati di jalan." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, malu Bro. Euh, kenapa sih nggak ada yang waras yang lewat pintu ini? Dan diantara semuanya ini nih makhluk KHS yang paling bikin dia mules. Gara-gara dia, Kakashi sensei ubanan. Gara-gara dia, Jiraya sensei keriputan. Dan gara-gara dia, ia kena tukak lambung. Ini dia si big trouble is Naruto Namikaze. Ia mengertakkan giginya kesal.

"Naruto." Sapanya dengan suara berat.

"Eh, Ketua OSIS. Apa kabar? Eh ada Shika, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara juga. Hi semua." Katanya ceria tak merasa bersalah. Berdadah pula kayak miss universe bikin kelima cowok paling ganteng di KHS sweathdrop, ill fell.

"Ehemm." Dehem Sasuke, membuat perhatian Naruto teralih padanya.

"Wah, Bro. Lagi sakit tenggorokan ya? Gawat tuh. Ntar ada tes seni musik kan. Nih gue ada permen grean tea, menyegarkan nafas dan meredakan sakit tenggorokan. Enak deh." Kata Naruto sekarang beriklan ria.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem lebih keras, untuk meredakan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "Diantara semua keanehan di pagi ini, elo juaranya. Bisa nggak sih, elo berangkat dengan normal sekali aja, hah?"

"Calmdown, Bro. Nyantai aja lagi. Ntar cepat tua lho, kayak kakak elo. Trus gantengnya ilang deh."

"Memang gara-gara siapa gue marah? Elo elo elo…" kata Sasuke makin marah.

"Yang penting kan nggak telat." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tapi nggak harus naik mobil patroli polisi juga kale. Emagn elo penjahat?" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Apa? Elo mau nyuruh gue naik ambulance." Bletakkk jitak Sasuke kesal.

"Elo kan bisa naik mobil bokap elo. Naik motor. Naik sepeda. Naik bus. Apalah. Yang jelas nggak motor polisi apalagi mobil jenazah. Elo mau bikin kita.. adu du duh.. perihnya. Nih lihat! Maag gue kambuh lagi." (Sasuke)

"Itu kan DK, derita kamu." Kata Naruto cuek.

"Kau…" Desis Sasuke menahan perih.

Neji sebagai wakil segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Jadi kenapa elo naik motor patroli?" tanya Neji mengintrogasi.

"Elo ngutil?" celetuk Kiba yang dihadiahi bogem mentah.

"Masa gue, anak konglomerat, paling tajir seJepang ngutil?" bentak Naruto tak terima.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Paling dia kesasar. Trus ngambil jalan pintas naik motor polantas biar nggak telat." Celetuk Shika.

"Kok tahu." Kata Naruto heran.

"Jadi beneran?" tanya Shika yang tadi nebak, malah lebih kaget karena tebakannya tepat.

"Iya."

"Kok bisa? Jalurnya kan beda, Mbake." Kata Shika geleng-geleng kepala nggak ngerti.

"Gue kan nggak pernah naik bus. Jadi gitu deh, nyasar. Mana nggak ada uang pula."

"Elo kan tajir. Masa nyokap loe nggak sanggup ngasih uang elo lebih?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Uang saku gue disunat tinggal 10% gara-gara gue sering kena indispliner."

"Oooh." Kata Shika, Neji, Kiba ngerti.

"Ya sudahlah. Yuk ke kelas. Udah bel, nih. Gaara! Elo yang nutup pintu ya? Sasuke aku bawa ke UKS dulu. Lho mana Gaara?" Kata Neji bingung begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ternyata Gaara sudah ada di pos satpam di belakang mereka, ninggalin mereka begitu Naruto turun dari motor.

"Elo kok udah di situ sih? Ngapain?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Cepetan ke sini! Bahaya." Teriak Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Bahaya apa?" teriak Kiba balik.

"Ada… awasss…" teriak Gaara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar. Gludukkk gludukkk…Jeglerrrr. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya tanpa gerimis dulu membuat Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Shika kebasahan. "Benar-benar hari yang indah untuk memulai ajaran baru." Gerutu Sasuke sebal sebelum berlari ke pso satpam seperti teman-temannya.

"Uwahhh…." Ujar Gaara meringis. Ia merasa iba dengan mereka. Tapi ia memilih tempat terjauh nggak ingin ikutan kebasahan kayak kelima temannya.

"Dasar, nggak setia kawan." Gerutu keempat cowok itu sadis pada Gaara yang ditanggapi dingin.

Langit semakin gelap membuat mereka dibungkus kegelapan nan pekat. Mereka bahkan tak bisa melihat tangan mereka sendiri saking gelapnya. Hujan terus-menerus turun deras dengan suara memekakkan telinga. Petir menyambar-nyambar di angkasa semakin menambah horor. Mereka tak bisa beranjak pergi dari pos satpam dan saling merepatkan diri biar nggak kedinginan, kecuali Naruto dan Gaara. Dia kan cewek sedang Gaara dia kan yang bajunya paling kering, mas Bro.

Hujan yang semakin tak bersahabat dan berlangsung seharian penuh, membuat KHS untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah banjir. KBM terpaksa ditiadakan karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan. Para penghuninya pada teriak setres, tak tahu gimana caranya pulang? Masa mereka mesti basah-basahan dengan air kotor di bawah sana.

"Sakura! Lihat! Sepedamu berenang, hingga mau keluar pintu gerbang." Teriak Tenten takjub.

"Apa? Wah gawat gimana dong."

"Pikir aja sendiri, forehead."

"Diam loe, Pig. Shanarooo." Dua mantan teman, Sakura dan Ino saling jambak-jambakan menambah suasana panas KHS. Teman-temannya yang kedinginan malas misahin, kurang kerjaan aja. Anggap aja lagi nonton TV.

"Naruto…." Teriak Kakashi sensei setress dari ruang guru sampai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru KHS. "Ini pasti ulahmu lagi. Awas saja! Habis ini detensi untukMU!" teriaknya gahar. Naruto yang denger sampai merinding.

'Habis sudah. Uang sakunya bulan ini pasti melayang. Uang sakunya yang tersisa dikit pasti disunat ka sannya lagi.' Pikirnya nelangsa.

Tapi kelima temannya tak ada yang kasihan. Yup, Naruto memang pantas menerimanya. Gara-gara ia ngikutin perintah Kakashi sensei, KHS kebanjiran. Aneh memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mereka mencatatnya dalam hati untuk tak akan pernah membuat Naruto datang tepat waktu, demi keselamatan bersama. Mereka sekarang bergelantungan berpegangan pada kisi-kisi pos satpam karena air semakin tinggi hingga pinggang orang dewasa.

Gara-gara banjir dadakan, tim sar di terjunkan ke KHS untuk mengevakuasi semua murid. Mereka diangkut dengan perahu karet ke lokasi yang aman. Untung yang kebajiran hanya sekitar KHS sedangkan kota yang lain tak terendam jadi semau murid bisa balik ke rumah masing-masing. Banjir baru surut setelah lima hari karena hujan masih turun hingga tiga hari berturut-turut.

Sekolah terpaksa diliburkan karena gedungnya tak bisa digunakan untuk KBM. Masuk sekolah pun tak diberi pelajaran, berganti dengan acara bersih-bersih. Kali ini Sasuke dkk memastikan Naruto benar-benar telat jadi banjir tak terulang lagi. Kalo libur terus gimana dengan sekolah mereka? Mereka kan nggak mau tinggal kelas hanya gara-gara insiden absurd ini.

END

Ini fic abal persembahan author, semoga reader berkenan. Tolong tinggalkan jejak para reader di kotak review. Thanks ^_^


End file.
